Langit Ketujuh
by Avykuro
Summary: Lima insan berbeda yang dipertemukan menjadi satu. Perjuangan untuk menemukan arti hidup dunia. Akankah mereka menemukannya? “Jika cita-cita kita telah tercapai, aku ingin pergi ke langit ketujuh....” Ucap seorang anak berambut pirang.


**Langit Ketujuh**

_avykuro present_

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

-

Okeh, mungkin fic ini kudedikasikan untuk GaaNaru day yang sudah didepan mata. A present fic utk temen2 seperjuangan/GaaNaru lovers: Purinsha, Aicchan, Wolfie, dan Mendyta. Mungkin aneh karena sbelomnya diriku yang laknat ini tak pernah sedikitpun untuk membikin sebuah fic angst. Ajur gak ya? Well, baca aja deh... XDD

-

-

**Summary**

Lima insan berbeda yang dipertemukan menjadi satu. Perjuangan untuk menemukan arti hidup dunia. Akankah mereka menemukannya?!

"Jika cita-cita kita telah tercapai, aku ingin pergi ke langit ketujuh...." Ucap seorang anak berambut pirang.

-

-

-

Bulir-bulir kebiruan jatuh dari langit, melewati pelepah pisang dan turun ke bumi. Sebuah desa terpencil bernama Konoha Village diguyur hujan setengah hari penuh, hingga menampakkan sebuah goresan warna-warni tersapu di angkasa. Sebuah pelangi.

Euforia musim hujan. Lima orang sahabat berbasah-basahan di sebuah tanah lapang berumput di pusat desa, bermain sepak bola ditengah gemuruhnya hujan deras. Seorang anak lelaki berambut Nanas yang menjadi kiper sambil setengah tertidur, seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang yang terseok-seok berebutan bola di tengah, seorang anak lelaki nan Emo yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan angkuh sambil berlari, seorang anak lelaki berambut panjang lurus yang menadahkan tangannya guna menampung butir hujan, dan yang terakhir, seorang anak berambut merah marun yang sedang menghalangi gawang seberang dengan tangan pucatnya.

Terasa kelima orang ini begitu bodoh bermain bola dengan jumlah yang ganjil dan sedikit, namun tak mengurangi semangat mereka menyambut datangnya musim hujan. Tak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan itu telah mengkhianati permainan sepak bola yang sesungguhnya.

-

-

"Naruto! oper bolanya!" teriak anak lelaki berambut panjang lurus itu. Ya, Neji Hyuuga namanya. Ia masih bersemangat meneriaki temannya yang berambut pirang itu, yang kini tengah kewalahan berkelit menjaga bolanya dari hardikan Sasuke si cowok rambut Emo.

"Menyerah sajalah, Dobe." Desis Sasuke persis di telinga Naruto, yang kontan membuat si pirang itu naik darah. Merasa tidak terima diremehkan dan tidak suka ada orang yang seenaknya mendesis ditelinganya, Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan segera mengoper bolanya persis ke arah Neji.

"Tak akan Temeee...!!!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari menjauh dari Sasuke yang baru saja didorongnya hingga terjungkal.

"Awas kau dobe! Bajuku kotor semua..!" balas Sasuke teriak dan melemparkan segenggam lumpur persis di muka Naruto. CEPROT! Wajah Naruto pun sukses berlumur ledok hitam.

"TEMEEE...!" Naruto menyeka lumpur di wajahnya dan balas menyerang Sasuke. dipadatkannya lumpur di tangan dan dilemparnya ke cowok emo nan sengak itu. CEPROT!

Namun meleset. Lemparan itu tidak sukses mengenai Sasuke melainkan pindah sasaran dan bersarang di wajah seorang Shikamaru yang baru saja meneruskan tidur mulianya. Dengan hati dongkol cowok nanas yang wajahnya dijadikan landasan lumpur itu berteriak murka dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menimpuk balas Naruto dengan lumpur.

"Awas kau yaaa....! baru saja aku mimpi indah Temari.....ups!" teriakan binal Shikamaru terputus ketika melihat tatapan tajam cowok merah bernama Gaara yang berada di gawang seberang. Rupanya ia tak suka kakak perempuannya dibawa-bawa.

'_jah, salah ngomong nih.'_ Gumam Shikamaru seraya mengambil ancang-ancang perlindungan dari lemparan lumpur Gaara. CEPROT! Untuk kesekian kalinya, segenggam lumpur bersarang di wajah seorang Shikamaru.

"Kalian kok nggak ajak-ajak?!" protes Neji sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tengah lapangan. Ia mengambil segenggam besar lumpur di tanah dan membentuknya hingga bulat sempurna. Matanya mencari-cari sasaran yang paling dekat hingga akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah titik berwarna merah berdiri di depan gawang.

"Jangan..." Desah Gaara pasrah, namun terlambat.

CEPROT!

Dan sebuah lumpur coklat menjijikkan pun menghantam wajahnya yang mulus dan putih pucat itu.

Musim hujan. Musim yang selalu didambakan para pemuda di Konoha Village, sebuah desa terpencil nan asri yang berada di pinggiran kota Konohagakure. Sebuah desa yang disebut-sebut sebagai titisan para dewa karena panoramanya yang begitu indah, menggugah hati siapa saja yang lewat. Sebuah desa nan mungil yang penuh kedamaian, tempat kelahiran kelima sahabat itu dalam jangka satu tahun yang sama. Sebuah desa, penuh arti, penuh kebersamaan.

-

-

Tess... tess....

Hujan deras yang mengguyur bumi perlahan menampakkan kesurutannya. Namun semburat mejikuhibiniu, sang pelangi, masih tetap tegar tergores di angkasa raya. Kelima anak bengal itu masih bertahan di pinggir lapangan berumput tersebut, namun kali ini mereka sedang berbaring-baring santai guna melepas lelah akibat permainan sinting yang dilakukan barusan. Shikamaru yang tetap saja tertidur, Sasuke yang memandang awan dengan tatapan kosong, Neji yang memainkan rumput kering dengan mulutnya sambil megap-megap ala ikan tepar. Terakhir, dua orang berambut pirang dan merah yang terduduk bersebelahan, Naruto dan Gaara yang sedang memandangi langit dengan tatapan syahdu.

Ketiga orang lainnya yang penasaran langsung merapat ke duo karib nan kontras itu. Sasuke yang paling penasaran langsung menoel-noel pundak Naruto dengan sadisnya.

"Liat apaan sih, Dobe. Si Bastard juga." Desisnya di telinga Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Langit Teme." Jawab Naruto.

"Langit Gay." Jawab Gaara.

"Bodoh! Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Maksudnya ada apaan sih di langit itu! UFO yah?!" bentak Sasuke kasar. memang menyebalkan jika harus bertanya pada kedua orang super kompak seperti ini. biarpun otak mereka berbeda jauh, tapi kalau soal menanggapi pertanyaan jawabannya selalu saja sama.

"Itu, langit ketujuh..." gumam Naruto pelan. Shikamaru, Neji, dan terutama Sasuke, langsung menegakkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan langit ketujuh?" kali ini Neji yang bertanya.

"Langit ketujuh adalah tempat dimana manusia dilahirkan dan dimatikan." Jawab Gaara singkat. Neji dan Shikamaru mengangguk, namun Sasuke masih tidak dapat membendung air muka cengoknya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan kalian?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kami ingin ke sana, Teme." Jawab Naruto.

"Hah? Jadi kau ingin mati, begitu?" pekik Sasuke shock mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya.

"Setiap orang pasti mati 'kan Sas?" Gaara balik bertanya. "Dan kami bukannya ingin mati, hanya ingin ke atas sana ." Lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana cara kalian ke sana dan melihat langit ketujuh itu kalau tidak mati duluan?! Yang bisa kesana kan hanya orang yang sudah mati seperti katamu." protes Shikamaru sambil menguap, tidak menghiraukan seekor lalat yang memasuki celah mulutnya.

Gaara angkat bahu. "Aku kan tidak bilang ingin ke sana sekarang, mungkin nanti kalau memang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mati." Lanjutnya. "dan kupikir itu tempat yang benar-benar indah."

"Seperti surga." Sambung Naruto. dan mereka berdua pun kembali termenung seraya menatap langit sore. Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke pun ikut nimbrung dan duduk di sebelah Gaara dan Naruto.

"Hanya orang-orang yang menjalani hidup dengan berguna yang mampu ke sana." Gumam Gaara lagi.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu." Timbrung Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Kelima sahabat itu menghabiskan sisa waktunya demi memandangi langit sore yang mulai menampakkan semburat kekuningan. Rasa percaya mereka akan kehadiran langit ketujuh begitu mempengaruhi batin sehingga mereka berjanji akan menjalani kehidupan dengan hal-hal yang berguna. Sehingga kelima sahabat itu bisa berkumpul lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya setelah ajal mereka menjemput, di langit ketujuh.

-

______

**TBC**

______

Pendek? Gak puas baca? Yah, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya bulan Oktober nanti. Ini baru pembukaan kok, alias prolog.

Jiakakakak! *Dichidori*

Sasgay: ngapain sih lo ketawa-ketiwi gaje?

Author : Geli aja, gak biasa bikin fic angst.

S: Iya juga tuh. Perasaan selama ini kerjaan lo buat gue OOC sama

bashing char deh. *nimpuk Author*

A: makanya itu. Adakah seorang readers yang baca fic ini ampe

nangis? Jangan! Fic nistah saia kagak pantas ditangisi..!!!

S: *nimpuk Author lagi* siapa juga yg mau nangis, Vy. Orang ini

aja baru prolog-nya. Gak ada haru-birunya. Gaje banget sih loh!

A: *bales nimpuk* udah lo diem aja deh! Balik ke kandang sono!

Ntar gue jadiin figuran baru maknyuss lo! *nendang Sasu ke kandang ayam*

----------

A/N : sekali lagi mohon maaf ke**gaje**an saia selama ini. O.o apa fic ini sok dramatis dan sok puitis yah? atau kurang keren? Silakan review dan tunggu kelanjutan chapter-nya. Masih dengan tokoh utama: GaaNaru.

Yaoi mania, jangan berhenti berharap. Bisa saja nanti kuselipkan lemon-lemonan di fic friendship ini *ditimpuk* eh gak ding, berhubung ini bulan puasa. Lol

Untuk sementara ini saia mau hiatus sebentar, kira-kira semingguan. Author juga butuh mudik tauk!

Review dan duit lebaran (?) akan sangat diharapkan.

-

-

_Wanna review?_

-

-


End file.
